A Movie and Maybe More
by DILestrudel
Summary: "Oh, you know me too well, Tim. Nothing puts me in the mood like Labyrinth." Brian said, voice layered with sarcasm. "Shut up. I loved this movie."


"You're unbelievable." Tim sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat. Brian grinned back, mouth stuffed with an inhuman amount of pizza. It took him a few moments to respond without risk of choking on food, and Tim used that time to sit himself down on the couch next to Brian, who continued to grin triumphantly as he swallowed. "I took it as a challenge, Tim. A challenge that I beat!" came Brian's belated retort. "It wasn't...it wasn't a challenge?" Tim stammered, "I didn't want you to actually put an entire piece of pizza in your mouth. That was all you. You're an idiot." Brian crossed his arms defensively. "It was your piece of pizza, by the way, so who's the real idiot?" "Still you." Tim smirked, patting Brian on the knee as he stood up, crossing the living room to kneel before the DVD player. "You invite me here, are woefully unappreciative of my talents, and still expect me to stay for a movie?" Brian muttered, settling more comfortably into the couch despite his words. "A movie and maybe more…." Tim said over his shoulder, missing Brian's smile. After a few moments of fiddling with the player, Tim stood back up, turning out the living room lights and returning to the couch in the glow the television screen provided.  
The previews for movies long since out of theaters and onto DVD played for nearly ten minutes. Tim's hand had found Brian's somewhere in the dark and both were beginning the process of subtly ending up nearly in the others lap, as they had nearly every weekend previous. Brian snorted with laughter almost instantly as the DVD's main menu screen gave the option of playing the movie, selecting scenes, or viewing extras. "Oh, you know me too well, Tim. Nothing puts me in the mood like Labyrinth." Brian said, voice layered with sarcasm. "Shut up. I loved this movie." Tim said defensively, untangling his hand from Brian's to find the remote. After hitting play, Tim put the remote back down and let Brian find his hand again, moving closer as the movie began.

Brian watched Tim much more than he watched the movie. He watched the way Tim mouthed quotes along and grinned at nearly everything in the movie, turning to look at Brian every time he thought there was something in the movie Brian needed to appreciate. He even sang along, tapping his foot lightly against Brian's shin and attempting to get him to join in. "Dance magic, dance." Tim sang insistently, addressing Brian more than anything. Brian obliged, muttering along to the song that he was unfamiliar with and watching Tim's lips to guess what the next words were. Tim grinned happily, snuggling closer to Brian after the songs end. As the movie progressed, Brian occupied himself with tracing small patterns in Tim's jeans with his newly freed, sweaty hand. Eyes on the screen, he focused on Tim's reactions as his fingers traced abstract patterns higher and higher up Tim's thigh, making him shiver.

As the credits began, Tim untangled himself from Brian's wandering hands to stretch. "We have to watch that at least once a month. That's a rule now. Until you can quote the film." Tim said around a yawn. "You're a fucking nerd." Brian scoffed. "Brian!" Tim gasped in fake shock, "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" "Yeah. And you." Brian replied, triumphant grin returning to his face once more. Tim leaned in, putting a knee between Brian's legs and attempting to get as close to his face as he could without actually touching him "Not for much longer if you don't admit to loving Labyrinth." he breathed into the corner of Brian's mouth. "I wonder if I could find a replica of those pants that David Bowie wore…" Brian whispered back. Tim pulled back, looking Brian in the eyes. "Which ones? David Bowie had eight different costumes in the movie, so you'll have to be more-" Brian cut him off, "Whoa, whoa. The...the grey ones? I don't need Labyrinth trivia." he said, although his tone was lighthearted. "You can find them on the internet for around $30 or $40." Tim said thoughtfully, "Not that I've looked or anything." he added quickly, upon seeing Brian's expression. "Kinky." Brian grinned, earning a frown from Tim. "Ruining my childhood isn't going to get you laid, you know." Tim said, shifting his weight to the knee between Brian's legs. "Then what is?" Brian questioned. Tim sighed once again before leaning in rather quickly, planting small kisses along Brian's jaw. "Tell me...the name...of the main character.." he said between kisses. Brian shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut, mumbling his reply "Uh.. Sa...Susan..S-" Tim cut off his attempts with a kiss, pressing Brian back into the couch, the height advantage that Tim's position provided him forcing Brian's head to tilt up. Tim's hands found their way to shoulders, and Brian placed a palm on the small of Tim's back.

"Sarah." Tim said, breathlessly, breaking the kiss. "...What?" Brian replied, confused. "That's the main characters name. Sarah." Tim said, shaking his head slightly at Brian. "Ah….I knew it was something like that." he said, nodding assuredly. "No you didn't." Tim said, resuming the kiss quickly before Brian could protest. Tim's fingers were warmer than Brian would have expected as they found their way underneath his shirt, slipping into what little room was left between his back and the couch. "So do we have to do this once a month?" Brian asked, words slurred, as Tim shifted his attention to his neck. "At least." Tim said into the crook of his neck.

* * *

Brian awoke with a start, lurching into a sitting position on the musty mattress that he had come across in Rosswood. Scrambling to remove the heavy, black mask that he had neglected to take off before falling asleep, Brian looked around the dark shack to see what, if anything, had woken him. Sitting in silence, nothing but normal nighttime Rosswood sounds could be heard. Owls and small animals. Nothing alarming. With a sigh, Brian reached for a bottle of water in the dark, taking a drink before arranging the tan hoody that had become too large for him around his body like a blanket. Laying down once more, Brian wondered if he could return to what he considered to be the best dream he had had in months.


End file.
